


everyone comes with scars (but you can love them away)

by josieshope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cancer, Character Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Handon First, Hope Hates Josie, Hope needs a hug, Hosie Endgame (or is it?), Jandon brotp, Josie Needs a Hug, Landon Can Choke, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Selfless Josie Saltzman, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, past posie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josieshope/pseuds/josieshope
Summary: Josie had always been sure that her soulmate was Penelope, the one she'll spend her whole life loving.Or;Where Josie helps Landon cheat on his girlfriend.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	everyone comes with scars (but you can love them away)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish Ride Or Die first but this plot keeps hunting me.

Josie had always been sure that her soulmate was Penelope, the one she'll spend her whole life loving.

But now she's starting to think it was a lie. Or maybe it wasn't, and that she's just being selfish after Penelope spend her life dedicated to her, and she had the audacity to think about falling for someone else. And maybe she is.

Josie spent her life trapped under the her own father's hands. Maybe her father was just a drunk motherfucker who didn't give a damn about her after her mother died.

Alaric never failed to blame his wife's death on his daughter, not even for a second. Everyday he made sure to remind Josie that it should've been her who died, not his wife. Not her mother who died protecting her. Josie was to blame, and he made sure she'd feel she was better off dead every minute of the day.

Of course until Josie escaped and found herself at an orphanage after falling unconscious at an alley somewhere. Her life after that was better, especially after the Fordes' family adopted her. But even so, it never left her mind the fact that she was a murderer. And she was scared of inevitably killing her new mom, Caroline.

Josie didn't have friends at the orphanage. She was scared that like her mother, they'd end up dead. But Lizzie, her new sister, she was strong. Lizzie had always made sure to let Josie know that she would never leave her side, and that she would never die. And that made Josie feel a lot better, because Lizzie did stay. Even now, she's still here. Her mom is still here, they're still here. But Penelope is no longer here, and it's her fault.

Josie had one friend apart from Lizzie. The little boy threw a rock at her bullies and was chased across town by the four older boys. Landon was there to protect her, even when he himself was easily scared off. And Josie thought she'd never let anything break their friendship off.

"Josie!" Her soul leaped out of her at the loud disturbance. "I've called you like, three times. Class started eight minutes ago. Hurry up." Her adoptive sister, Lizzie, says in a hurry as she made her bed.

Josie quickly brushes her teeth and washed her face. She could shower later, she thought as she puts in her uniform.

"And your creepy mop-headed friend had been waiting outside our room for half an hour. So I'll see you later 'cause I need to go. Mrs. Bitch is our teacher for first period, and I don't want to be embarrassed in class by that old hag again." The blonde reasoned as she slipped into her school shoes and quickly walks out the door the second her sister was decent enough in case someone could look inside.

"Hey, Lizzie." Landon greets her, his gums showing as he smiles.

"Bad morning to you too, Elf." The taller greets as she walks pass the curly-head boy.

Landon fidgets with his fingers before turning to Josie who was still combing her hair. Josie decides to just put her hair in a messy bun and grab her textbooks. "Sorry for making you wait." Josie apologizes, as they walk, more like run to their first class. Yes, they're in the same class.

"Nah, it's okay. Mr. Jones is always late anyway, plus I could use a morning jog every now and then." He chuckles, Josie's following at that.

When they arrive to their class, as what Landon said, the teacher had not arrive yet, which means it was a great day.

"You're late again!" Landon's girlfriend whispers, glaring at her boyfriend. "What's up with you and the time?" Hope asked, clearly pissed.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot to set-up my alarm clock." Landon excused.

"Oh shut up." Josie starts. "I was the reason he was late, Hope. He waited for a half hour outside my room." Hope's eyes widened at that, same as Landon's. When Josie caught up to what she said, what it may sound like, she quickly shakes her head along with her arms. "No way. No, it's not what you think. Landon and I have been best of friends for as long as I can recall. We're good as siblings." The brunette reasoned and Hope just nods her head as she looks at the curly-head boy in obvious suspicion.

Landon just rolls his eyes secretly in annoyance.

—

"I don't think Hope and I are working out." Landon starts, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Why?" Josie asked as she turns her head towards the other brunette. "What's wrong with you and Hope?" She continues to ask questions when the curly-head boy chose to stay silent.

Landon sighed. "We don't trust each other, we don't even talk about our problems and just expect that everything was going to be alright." He chuckles a pause. "I don't even think we're really in love. At least I don't think I am anymore, or ever was. All my 'I love you's were said half heartedly, and I felt that hers were said the same." He reasoned.

"I'd be lying if I hadn't asked myself the same thing about Penelope." Josie starts, making Landon look at her as he waits for her to continue. "I loved Pen. I loved her with everything that I had, all the broken pieces and all. But I've always wondered if I really loved her or I just clung onto her because she was my one chance to not be alone for the rest of my life." She sighed. "And now I realise I was just being selfish and all." The smaller finishes.

"I think I like your sister." Josie stopped on her tracks and stares at the curly-head boy with widened eyes.

"You what?" She asked, as if she didn't hear him for the first time.

"I think I like your sister." Landon repeats, pressing his back against the wall. "I just... Lizzie doesn't even give me a day or a second of her life. While she treats me the same as everybody, when I'm hanging out with you, with her, she's just nice and beautiful. And I just... I think I'm falling for her." He pursed his lips together, stealing a glance from Josie.

"So what's your plan then?" The latter asked.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I've never been in this situation before. I mean I like Lizzie, but I don't want to let go of Hope. She's my first girlfriend, my first kiss. And the first woman I loved aside from my mom, and you of course." He smiles, showing his gums. "I just, I wanna fall in love with Lizzie knowing I'd still have Hope after. And I know it's selfish, but it's the way that I feel."

"And how exactly are going to do that?" The smaller asked.

Landon looks down before facing Josie. "I want you to be my wingman, or wing-woman whatever. I just wanna get this feeling off my chest about Lizzie, but I still want Hope after."

"Wait, are you asking me to help you cheat on your girlfriend?" Josie clarifies and Landon nods his head in response.

Josie thinks since Landon is good, whatever he was planning on doing was not that opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts about this chapter. 🖤


End file.
